


No One Will Know

by Turbo_Nerd



Series: LeviHan Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbo_Nerd/pseuds/Turbo_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another LeviHan Drabble for the bigbang drabble collection! Woot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one's a bit longer, but still rather short. Cute little thing. Enjoy!

She walks into his office casually, like she does often. She leans her elbows on his desk, fiddling with anything she can find. She knows it will get on his nerves, but that’s the point. If she didn’t do little things like that, he’d just ignore her and keep on with his paperwork. He’d ignore the sly grin on her face; the look in her eyes. She’d never get anything done that way. So she made it nearly unbearable until finally he broke.

“What do you want, shitty glasses?”

“Oh, nothing, really. I just finished all of my paperwork…”

“Congratufuckinglations. Do you want a medal?”

“No, not a medal.”

“Then what? What do you want?” He finally looked up from his own paperwork to look at her. 

She took this opportunity to shoot him a look. “I’m bored. Help me become… unbored.”

“Unbored isn’t a word.”

“Not my point.”

“Well, what do you want from me? It’s not like we have games to play just laying around here.” He knew exactly what she wanted, and now was just dragging it out. She disrupted his work, and he knew that now the rest would have to wait until tomorrow. Therefore, he was making sure she had to work to get what she wanted.

“We could make our own game, you know.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“I dunno… We would make our own rules, and it could be a lot of… fun.” 

“Hmm…” He couldn’t hold out much longer. He had waited long enough, and had to admit that he wanted to play just as much as she did. “I have one rule.”

“And what would that be?” 

“Not on my desk. I don’t need that getting dirty and disorganized because you wanted to play.”

“Fair enough.”

“Do you have any rules?”

“Nope.” She said with a grin.

“Well then, there’s only one question left.”

“And what is that?”

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. “My room or yours?”

She shivered, but answered “Mine. People won’t look there.”

Ah yes. That was the hardest part about all of this. They tried to look as casual as possible going to her room, even taking separate routes. Because there was one other rule they had about their relationship. 

No one could know.


End file.
